


want

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No part of Tyler wants Josh to want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want

No part of Tyler wants Josh to want him.

Tyler wants Josh to need him.

Tyler wants Josh to lose all sense of focus when he thinks of him.

He wants him to check his phone to see if his name is glowing on the screen.

Tyler wants Josh to stop breathing when he realizes he’s losing him.

He wants him to fight for him with everything he’s got.

He wants his stomach to drop when he thinks of anyone else having him.

He wants Josh to realize that he feels this way about him.

He needs him to realize that.


End file.
